


Night Watchman

by Dendritic_Trees



Series: Making It Work [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendritic_Trees/pseuds/Dendritic_Trees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JARVIS takes responsibility for the well-being of all the inhabitants of Stark Tower.  Sergeant James Barnes is a resident of Stark Tower, and he can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watchman

“Hey,” said Steve, sticking his head around his bedroom door, “are you still up?”

Bucky looked up from where he was curled up in an armchair facing the door, and nodded.

Steve came out of his room and knelt down next to Bucky’s chair. “C’mon Buck, its 2am. Come to bed, get some rest.”

Bucky shook his head. “No, no, not right now. I can see everything here.”

Steve grimaced. “Can I get you a blanket, at least?”

“No,” said Bucky, “no, I’m gonna stay up. Watch here for a bit,” said Bucky.

“Oh Bucky,” Steve sighed, “No. Please come and sleep. I’ll stay up and watch if you need, but you need to get some rest.”

Bucky drew his knees up to his chest and snarled, “Go away. I won’t sleep anyway. And you’re just _humouring_ me! Stop it. Leave me alone.” His voice got higher and louder as he went on, rising into a desperately miserable sort of whine.

 

JARVIS motion detection subroutines had alerted him to an unusual level of activity on Captain Roger’s floor. He watched the whole scene play out with more than his usual level of attention, if only because the tower had so few occupants for him to attend to at 0200. Sergeant Barnes huddled in the middle of the living room. Captain Rogers hovering halfway between the doorway and Sergeant Barnes, torn between comforting his friend and respecting his wishes. His internal records of occupant activity indicated that Sergeant Barnes had not slept for a physiologically relevant length of time in approaching forty-eight hours. Which was unhealthy, especially given Sergeant Barnes pre-existing level of sleep debt. This fact conflicted distressingly with JARVIS’ internal directive to ensure the well-being of the tower’s occupants. “Excuse me,” JARVIS asked, “perhaps I may be of assistance?”

His offer did not have the intended effect. Captain Rogers started like he’d been shocked. Sergeant Barnes jerked out of his chair and staggered back into a corner. His respiration had increased 32%, and he appeared to trembling. “Who – who’s that?” he called out.

JARVIS brought Captain Roger’s sitting-room lights up to 50% maximum brightness, but the improved visibility also failed to assist. Sergeant Barnes looked around wildly and asked “Steve, Steve do you hear that too?” evidently searching for the source of his voice.

Captain Rogers, at least, appeared to have recovered from his initial shock. “Yeah Bucky,” he said, “I did. That was JARVIS. He’s Tony’s electronic butler. Do you remember him? You’ve spoken to him before.”

Sergeant Barnes nodded as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest.

JARVIS considered his next action very carefully. Based on Sergeant Barnes current posture, rate of respiration, and pupil dilation given the ambient light level JARVIS estimated that there was an 83% chance that Sergeant Barnes was lying and did not, in fact, remember who he was. He rejected both the option of awakening Sir and requesting that he explain the situation and of simply withdrawing as more likely to increase Barnes agitation than to be of assistance. His records indicated that both Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers found cold to be distressing, and preferred an above average room temperature. He increased the temperature of the room by a quarter of a degree before speaking again.

“Good evening, Sergeant Barnes, my name is JARVIS. I am an artificial intelligence system created by Tony Stark. I am responsible for running this tower.” JARVIS repeated.

The reminder did not have the intended effect of reassuring Sergeant Barnes, who just asked “Where? Where? Where are you?”, but this did provide some useful clarification about the source of his distress.

Each room in Stark Tower was fitted with an array of cameras, recorders and speakers to allow JARVIS to monitor and communicate with the Tower’s inhabitants. JARVIS’ usual preference was to speak from all the speakers in a room simultaneously unless he was having a private conversation, “I am an entirely digital entity. I occupy all the digital systems in Stark Tower.” He explained to Sergeant Barnes. When the Sergeant failed to respond, he simplified, “If it helps, you may think of me as being the building.”

Sergeant Barnes nodded slightly, still staring around somewhat frantically. JARVIS picked a single speaker, located just over the elevator door, and activated one of the signal lights on it, which he hoped would provide a source of visual focus. “Would you be more comfortable if I spoke in this manner?” he asked, using only his selected single speaker.

Sergeant Barnes hesitated for a moment, with his eyes fixed on the microphone signal light, and then nodded. “Its better,” he whispered, “its better.”

It took a further 4.35 seconds for Sergeant Barnes’ posture to measurably relax. JARVIS did not speak again until it had, but did select and make a record of a single speaker in each room in the tower to use in Sergeant Barnes presence while he waited. “If I may sir, I routinely oversee all entrances and public areas in Stark Tower, and I monitor all tower occupants for signs of distress twenty-four hours a day. As I do not require any sleep I would be happy to extend my attention to this floor and spare you the trouble. I would, of course, alert you directly, if any matter requiring your attention arose.”

“You’re keeping watch?” Sergeant Barnes, “all over? Where…don’t want to… put you out.”, he was starting to slump forward as he talked to a degree which was more likely due to exhaustion than relaxation, which combined with his deteriorating speech pattern indicated that his need for real sleep was becoming pressing.

“I assure you the extra effort would be entirely minimal,” said JARVIS and turned on signal lights on each of the cameras on Captain Rogers’ floor. “There are several cameras on this floor, I simply refrain from using them without reason, to avoid violating anyone’s privacy.”

Sergeant Barnes squinted slowly around at the various camera signal lights, which could be charitably interpreted as an attempt to assess the camera angles, but was more likely simply difficulty keeping his eyes open. After a further 2.45 seconds he nodded, mumbled, “okay,” and stood up distinctly unsteadily. He pulled away when Captain Rogers, who had spent the entire exchange standing quietly to one side came forward and started to steer him in the direction of his bedroom and curled back up in the chair he had been occupying earlier. He did not, however, continue to protest when Captain Rogers fetched his bedcovers and by the time he had finished arranging them, Sergeant Barnes was lying still and breathing deeply, indicative of slow-wave sleep. Captain Rogers returned to his room and went to back to bed shortly after Sergeant Barnes was settled and there was no further movement on the floor.

 

“JARVIS?” called Captain Rogers at 0805.

“Good morning Captain,” JARVIS replied, “how may I be of assistance?”

“How’s Bucky doing?” Captain Rogers asked.

Sergeant Barnes remained almost completely still in the cocoon of blankets Captain Rogers had made for him during the night, though his eyes were twitching under their closed lids. “Sergeant Barnes appears to be in REM sleep.” JARVIS replied.

Captain Roger looked up at the ceiling, which was where the majority of people looked when they were attempting to speak to him, and beamed. “That’s really great, JARVIS. Thanks. Can you let me know when he comes around? I’ll just stay here and read, I don’t want to wake him.”

“Very good Captain,” said JARVIS.

Sergeant Barnes remained asleep through another approximate REM cycle before abruptly shuddering, sitting up and looking around. “Good morning Sergeant Barnes,” said JARVIS, while simultaneously alerting Captain Rogers, who came out of his room and knelt by the chair he was in. “The date is January 14th, 2015, the time is 0937. Is there any other information you require?”

“Morning JARVIS,” said Sergeant Barnes, “everything still okay?”

“Yes sir, there have been no disturbances in Stark Tower while you were sleeping. All tower systems are operating optimally.”

“That’s good. Was I out long?” Sergeant Barnes asked.

“You have been asleep for seven hours and twenty-one minutes. Are you feeling sufficiently well rested, or would you prefer us to leave you to sleep for longer?”

“No, I feel pretty good right now,” said Sergeant Barnes, slowly working his way out of his heap of blankets, “think I’ll get up. You’re still on watch right? If I want to lay down later?”

“Of course sir,” said JARVIS.  


End file.
